


Coffee and Advil [a fan mix]

by bloodofinnocence



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Basement!Gerard Only Without The Basement, Chernobyl Shit, Creepy, Dark Stuff, Fanmix, Fluff, Frank Is A Little Shit, M/M, No We Are Not In Another Post-Apocalyptic AU, Paranormal, There's A Lot of Mystery Going On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofinnocence/pseuds/bloodofinnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe it's the vibrancy of the colors that told Gerard something was wrong.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a fan mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Advil [a fan mix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejelly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Kiss of Vanity Blessed Me With A Spiritual Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408917) by [zombiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejelly/pseuds/zombiejelly). 



> dear miles,  
> first of all, forgive me for not using the original name. at least the title is still connected to your work somehow  
> second, forgive me for neither including brand new nor black flag. i dont know much about any of them, and i have a hard time to (quite quickly) get into 'new' bands enough to get the feeling of the song.  
> third, thank you.  
> love, melissa

_ _

_ Coffee and Advil - a fanmix _

 

> _1  intro_ -  the xx
> 
> _2  implicit demand for proof_ -  twenty one pilots
> 
> _3  running up that hill_ -  placebo
> 
> _4  little_ _deschutes  -_   laura veirs
> 
> _5  save_ -  tyler joseph
> 
> _6  sing for absolution (acoustic)_ -  muse
> 
> _7  obstacles_ -  syd matters _  
> _
> 
> _8  the 2nd law: isolated system_ -  muse
> 
> _9  in the breaks_ -  bonaparte
> 
> _10  moon over asbury_ -  the bouncing souls
> 
> _11  dorian_ -  the smashing pumpkins
> 
> _12  blackout_ -  linkin park
> 
> _13  such small hands_ -  la dispute
> 
> _14  sleep_ -  citizen _  
> _

 

[[listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/melissa-kadicco/coffee-and-advil)] [[listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/malaferme/playlist/37N1j0qfEalT1KATwPETI8)]


End file.
